


Their Bodies

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn (orphan_account)



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bodt Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bottom Bodt Week on tumblr, run by the Bottom Bodt Brigade.</p><p>Prompt: Worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Bodies

Waves crashed beyond the open french doors which lead to the private beach. Sandy, wet footprints disappeared at the foot of the king sized bed covered in pristine white sheets.  
"Jean, what are you doing?"  
"Marco," he soothed. "Be still, please. I just wanna try something."  
They were married now, a fact which filled Jean with such euphoria he felt dizzy if he thought about it for too long. It was the second evening of their honeymoon, and the first night they had been so exhausted from the long plane ride they had just crashed on top of the duvet. That morning had been full of sleepy shower blowjobs and lunch was interrupted by a public restroom quickie, all of which was wonderful and Jean wouldn't change for the world. But that was how they'd always been, ever since they'd started dating in college. Most of their sex was to the point, although the "love making" sessions (as Marco so Marco-ly put it) had increased in frequency the longer they were together. Now Jean wanted to try something different, or maybe it was just more; he didn't just want to take it slow. He wanted to worship Marco, show him how truly thankful he was for making him his husband. He had to taste every dimple, every freckle, every tiny scar; he craved every familiar scent, that sugary, warm glow that was just Marco. He needed to hear those whimpers and giggles and moans of every pitch he'd memorized long ago and, more than anything, just make it about Marco.  
Not that he would ever say any of that shit aloud, of course. But Marco would read him through his actions, he knew.  
Marco sat on the bed with Jean straddling his thighs. Jean placed his hands on his husband's chest, rested their foreheads together, and simply stared into his chocolate eyes. Marco was smiling, as usual, but there was something uncertain, albeit excited, in his expression. Jean kissed the corner of mouth in an attempt to reassure him. Before he could continue, though, Marco turned his head and caught Jean's lips with his own. Before he knew what was happening, their tongues were in each others' mouths and Marco was grasping Jean's hips with purpose. Heat flared in his own cheeks and it took all of his will power to pull away. In response to Marco's even more confused gaze, he pressed lightly on his shoulders and guided him down to rest on the pillows. Than Jean sat back up and began unbuttoning his own shirt. This was their honeymoon. There were no papers due, no bosses breathing down their necks about deadlines. Bills and parents and social obligations were part of another world and Jean was going to make the most of this opportunity if it killed him, dammit.  
Once he was completely nude, he took his place back on top of Marco who was watching him, enraptured, and he blushed under the scrutiny. Already he could feel Marco's cock hardening beneath him. His own situation was much the same. This was going to take a lot of self-control from them both, but he had faith that they were up to the task. Or at least Marco would be once he caught on. Then again, he could be even more impulsive than Jean when he was horny.  
Jean bent and ran his hands up Marco's sides, which caused him to giggle involuntarily. Jean smiled warmly, then allowed his fingers to start working at Marco's white, ever-so-see-through shirt. It wasn't until he'd completely finished with all the small, ivory buttons that Jean bent even further and pressed his lips to the dip in Marco's clavicle.  
Already Marco was panting, which surprised Jean a bit. He hadn't expected such a quick reaction, but he wasn't complaining. Instead of removing the rest of the shirt right away, Jean moved down, ghosting his mouth over tanned skin but never touching. He reached the middle of Marco's torso and simply rested their, laying his forehead on Marco's abs. He let one hand slide up to find Marco's and their fingers immediately twined together. Jean swallowed.  
"I love you, Marco."  
"I love you too, Jean."  
"I love you so much."  
The hand that wasn't occupied with Jean's reached down and cupped Jean's angular jaw, gently pulling his face upward. Their eyes met again. "I know."  
Jean smiled widely which Marco answered with a dazzling one of his own. Jean licked the smooth skin around Marco's happy trail, causing him to gasp and his stomach to jump. Jean knew all of his weak spots, but he hoped to find even more before the night was over.  
Still sucking lightly at that sensitive area, Jean released Marco's hand and slowly unzipped the fly of his pastel shorts. He was careful to avoid the obvious bulge, a move which was not lost on Marco who groaned in frustration. He had to know what Jean planned at this point, but that didn't make it any easier. Jean laughed at the force with which Marco lifted his hips to help him remove the pants and made sure to move extra slowly just for that. For every inch the pants moved down his thighs, Jean planted two chaste kisses in their wake. When they were finally on the floor with his own clothes, Jean went to resume his previous position but laughed again when Marco shot forward, grabbing his shoulders and planting a harsh kiss on his husband's mouth. Jean took the chance to push Marco's shirt off of his shoulders. After throwing it away, Marco placed a hand on either side of Jean's face and kissed him even more passionately. Jean allowed it for another moment before breaking away.  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to do this, Jean," he panted, moving his hands to rest on Jean's neck instead. Small beads of sweat shone at his temples and tops of his shoulders, and his pupils were so blown almost no brown was showing. Marco usually didn't look this blown out until right before coming. Again, Jean was surprised by such vehemence. He grinned, but was slightly worried. This was supposed to be more about expressing himself than teasing. He laid a hand on Marco's warm cheek.  
"Really?"  
Marco closed his eyes and turned his head towards Jean's hand, inhaling the scent of his wrist. He seemed to be trying to calm himself. After a moment he peaked at Jean from under dark lashes. The look shot straight to Jean's groin. Marco knew Jean's weaknesses just as well.  
"I'll try. It's nice so far."  
Jean smiled in relief and leaned forward to kiss again. It was slow, now that they were both on board, carefully exploring the different crevices of the other's mouth. It was a good make out session, but when Jean felt Marco's hands twitching at his sides, itching to touch and be touched, he got him to lay back down. Marco rest his hands above his own head, allowing his chest to be displayed at full advantage, and watched his husband with lidded eyes.  
Jean examined Marco's body like a canvas laid before him. Just like an empty canvas, he was little overwhelmed as to where to start. His eyes roved; so many damn freckles. A finger wandered down and began to trace patterns in them, running between his pectorals, over his abs, back up to his chest. Jean circled a nipple before swiping a thumb over it. It immediately stood at attention. Jean made his decision and carefully placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Marco. He lowered his mouth to the nipple and kissed it, glancing up to see Marco with his eyes closed, chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. He kissed it again, then opened his mouth to let the flat of his tongue lave over it. It tasted like the beach and sweat and, above all, Marco.  
Marco whined as Jean continued working the one nipple, then gasped when Jean bit it lightly. Jean kissed it again in apology, then moved to the other which he gave the same treatment. With one final suck he pulled away and immediately moved to Marco's neck. He kissed him just under his jaw, then placed his lips right by his ear.  
"Breathe, baby," said Jean. Marco inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly, his entire body shuddering. "If you pass out on me it's going to make this whole thing infinitely less sexy." Marco swatted at Jean who laughed and kissed his husband on the temple before returning to his neck.  
He picked a spot, right where two freckles seemed to be about to meld into one, and started work on of the darkest hickies he'd ever given. He now rested most of his weight on his elbows by Marco's head. Marco was nuzzling his forearm and tracing light patterns on his back. Jean ran one hand up and over Marco's toned bicep.  
Jean sat up and examined his masterpiece. It was dark purple, shaped like a small kiss, and would be very visible over any of Marco's shirts. Perfect. Marco groaned and rolled his hips to get Jean's attention. He looked down to where his own cock stood proudly, leaking the slightest bit of precum, but Marco's was still trapped inside blue boxer-briefs. He pulled them off for his husband, who sighed in relief. Unable to help himself at the sight of Marco's dick, already so hard and dripping, Jean bent and nuzzled at the shaft, inhaling deeply. It smelled so strongly like Marco Jean felt lightheaded. Jean planted a sweet kiss on the head, then backed off completely.  
"Jeannn," Marco complained.  
"I'm almost done, baby. Just be patient." In all honesty, he was reaching the end of his rope too. As great as this was, all it really did was make him want to fuck Marco even harder.  
With light prompting, he got Marco to roll onto his stomach. His broad shoulders, back, and ass offered an even wider array of freckle patterns. He reverently laid his hands on Marco's protruding shoulder blades and admired the contrast of their skin. While Jean burned easily and had to constantly apply copious amounts of sunscreen, Marco just tanned like a nut. It was only the second day, for god's sake; it really wasn't fair.  
Jean kissed a few random vertebrae before moving to the features which had first caught his eye back on 'watergun fight day' sophomore year: Marco's back dimples. Right above his ass, two identical dips just begged for Jean's tongue. Who was he to refuse? Marco arched slightly at the unexpected energy with which Jean went to task. Maybe it was a testament to how little self-control he had left or just to how damn sexy he found them, but he all but made out with the dimples. He sucked at them and licked, ran his teeth over them. They each had their own pattern of freckles surrounding them and Jean couldn't decide which one he found more appealing. Maybe the left one?  
"Marco, you're so beautiful," he half-whispered, not even sure if he could hear him.  
When he finally finished with the twins, Jean moved to Marco's ass cheeks which he squeezed tenderly. Marco groaned again. Jean looked up at him. He was resting his forehead on his forearms, all but shaking from the treatment.  
"Does this really turn you on that much?" Jean couldn't help but ask. Marco only nodded, apparently incapable of speech for the moment.  
Jean returned his attention to Marco's ass, who seemed to be able to feel his gaze and pushed it even higher into the air. Jean slid his hands down until his thumbs rested in the crease where his ass met his thighs. He squeezed, causing them to part slightly. Jean stuck his tongue into the small space this created. Marco pressed back into his face, then Jean licked all the way up his crack. He kissed the small of his back where he finished, then spread Marco's cheeks even further, exposing his ass hole. He prodded it with the tip of his tongue, eliciting the cutest squeak from his husband. He smiled, licked the rim once more, then, sighing, moved back up and laid his body flush with Marco's.  
He bit the tip of his reddened ear between his lips. Marco lifted his head, exposing his adam's apple. Jean kissed that too.  
"Jean."  
"Hhmm?"  
"I'm-I can't..."  
"What is it you want, Marco?" Jean asked. Now it was time for teasing. He didn't plan for this to last long at all, but Marco didn't need to know that.  
"Please, Jean. Fuck me now." Jean hummed and nuzzled the side of Marco's neck.  
"But what if I'm not finished?"  
Marco groaned, then, with a huff, collapsed, face buried in the pillow. Jean stared for a moment, confused, then realized Marco was willing to let him continue with this if he really wanted, no matter how much he wanted to be fucked himself. After a moment, Marco turned his head and looked up at Jean with a single eye peeking through haphazard strands; he was waiting for him to continue.  
After one sudden, fluid movement, Jean had gotten the lube off of the night stand, uncapped it, covered his fingers, and was urging Marco to turn back over. Marco laughed breathlessly. "I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast." He obeyed Jean's wordless request and was immediately met with another kiss. This one was deep and harsh, a reflection of both of their completely worn down patience.  
Marco was soon prepped, maybe not as thoroughly as usual, but he refused to let Jean move to three fingers and insisted he just "get in me, already". As soon as he was, they both released heavy sighs of relief before beginning their usual rhythm. But something was just a bit different. There was more warmth, Jean felt, something deeper when they made eye-contact, which they maintained the whole time.  
Marco was the first to come, barely touched, and Jean followed soon after. When they were clean and cuddling, Jean trailed his fingers down Marco's sides (causing him to squirm slightly), then rested his thumb in one of Marco's dimples, massaging lightly.  
"That was nice," Marco said through a yawn. "We should do that again."  
"Mmmm."  
"You should let me do that to you."  
"What?" Jean laughed nervously. "Marco, there's nothing on me to see."  
"Are you kidding me? Don't be so modest." Jean made an unconvinced noise, thinking that was the end of it, and was just about to fall asleep to the soothing ocean sounds when Marco turned completely in his arms so that they were face to face. "Do you really think that about yourself?"  
Jean groaned. "Marco, it's fine. I'll let you do that to me."  
"That's not the point, Jean." Marco sat up. "Do you really think there's nothing about you that's beautiful?" Jean looked away, blushing at his choice of words, despite the fact he'd used that exact one earlier in the night. He really just wanted Marco to drop it, but he knew that look; he wasn't going to stop persisting until he got his way. Jean let out a frustrated huff, deciding honesty was the only way to get this over with.  
"Not compared to you," he muttered.  
"What?"  
"Not compared to you. I'm pasty and thin; I've got boney knees, a boney back, boney everything, really. I've got this horse face and weird colored eyes, crooked teeth. I'm- god, Marco! What's wrong?!" He'd let his gaze wander back to his husband's face to find his eyes moist, mouth open in an expression that could be described as nothing other than distraught. Jean sat up and grasped Marco's arms. Marco did the same.  
"I can't believe that's what you think," Marco said. "I can't believe that's what you think I think." Jean shrugged, distracted by a stray tear on Marco's cheek. He reached to wipe it away but Marco caught his hand before he could. Marco held it, then planted a firm kiss on Jean's fingertips. It was silent for a moment but for the waves and the seagulls. A warm breeze blew through, lifting the edges of the sheets and tousling their hair.  
"I love these fingers, Jean. I love your skin. I love your knees and your back, your legs, your arms, your feet. I love your eyes, your-,"  
"Okay, I get it." Jean pulled his hand away. His cheeks were a bright red and he refused to look at Marco. Marco was quiet for a moment, then smiled softly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Jean's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I just want you to realize all of those things because I want you be as comfortable around me as possible. I love all those things about you, most of all, because their part of you. Isn't that how you feel about me?"  
Jean swallowed and laid a hesitant hand on Marco's back. He felt bad for snapping.  
"I just want you to be comfortable and happy, Jean." He kissed his collarbone. "And hopefully, eventually, you'll realize how crazy hot you really are."  
Jean chuckled. "Shut up, Bodt."  
"Make me, Kirstein."  
Laughing, they fell back into the bed and spent the rest of the night tangled in each others' bodies, excited to spend the rest of their lives the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably my favorite prompt for the whole week. I love body worship!
> 
> All comments are welcome.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr under the same handle.


End file.
